namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Land (location)
'' (Namco Anthology 2 version)]] is the main setting from the Valkyrie video game series. Locations Note that as many names are available only in Japanese, several of the names in English are unofficial translations. Country of Beginning is the starting point from Walküre no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu, in the southwest of the game's map. It is a green region with several forests and a mountain range. Valkyrie descends from heaven here and fights against a Scissors before leaving to the Afa Continent with a ship. * - A harbor town that was captured by Tattas. Vakyrie helps the residents to free the town, and afterwards she uses a ship to travel to the Afa Continent. In the original version of the game this area only contains a wharf. * - The peninsula where the Enrique Port Town is located. * - A shelter for residents that escaped from the Enrique Port Town after its capture. Afa Continent is the largest landmass in Walküre no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu. After leaving the Country of Beginning, Valkyrie arrives in the northwest. The west contains a green region, the center is covered by a large desert, and the east contains the Caldera Region. * - A tribal village of Tattas in the west of the continent. * - A Sandra village and homeland of Kurino Sandra. It is the starting point from Sandra no Daibōken: Walküre to no Deai and Walküre no Densetsu. * - Also known as . A large forest ruled by a Trent, an elder tree spirit that was gentle before Zouna's release. Now the forest is a dangerous place, and whoever enters it never returns. In the original version this area has a Warp Zone. * - Northern mountain range with a lake, from which a river flows. In the Namco Anthology 2 version it contains a ziggurat ruled by the King of the New Moon. * - A mountain with a large amount of lava inside. There is a Koakuman village in its base, which is the homeland of Sabine and Andy. The King of the Crescent Moon ruled from the top of the mountain. Endless Desert is a large desert that covers the central part of the Afa Continent. A pyramid is hidden in the desert, and Zouna uses Black Sandras to protect it. This is the place where Valkyrie met Kurino for the first time. * - A region from the desert with pitfalls. Pyramid is a huge structure in the south of the Endless Desert that is used to produce Robotians for Zouna. Its interior is like a maze and contains many traps. The pyramid also appeared in Namco × Capcom and Project X Zone. The original version of Walküre no Bōken had two pyramids, the second one being in the north of the desert, and both require a "Soul of Sandra" to be accessed. The ziggurat from the King of the New Moon may be a replacement for the northern pyramid. Caldera Region is a mountainous area to the east of the Endless Desert. The region is ruled by Princess Tiana. * - A swamp between the Endless Desert and the Caldera Region. The bridge is fragile and may break, resulting in a fall in the swamp. The Namco Anthology 2 version replaced it by a long suspension bridge in a valley. * - A plain reached by crossing the Zuruzuru Swamp. To the north is the Caldera Castle. * - * - The mountains were the Makkou Kujira got stranded after getting caught in a tsunami. * - A forest in the northwest of the Caldera Region. This area is where Valkyrie creates a rainbow bridge to reach the Makkou Continent. * - An area in the north of the Caldera Region from the original version of the game where Zuls live. Makkou Continent is a snowy area in the northern part of the continent on the eastern side of the map. * *'Sphinmoth's Border' - A large wall dividing the Makkou Continent and Fulltasia. Valkyrie must have a tiara to pass. In the original version it is known as the Lion's Gate. * - A tower in the northeast of the continent. The Tiara of Courage is guarded here. In the original version the tiara is located in the middle of large swamp that covers the east of the continent. Fulltasia , also known as the , is the southern part of the continent on the eastern side of the map. * - It was once a castle that prospered with immense wealth, but it was destroyed by demons after the return of Zouna. In the original version it is in ruins and cannot be entered. In the arranged version, Valkyrie enters the castle and it appears to be glamorous at first glance, with many friendly persons and a kappa orchestra. However, Valkyrie discovers that, except for Zul and the kappa orchestra, all persons present are Robotians and monsters disguised by an illusion to keep Vakyrie stuck in the area. Zouna's Island is an island located to the west of Fulltasia. It is the final destination from Walküre no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu, where Valkyrie enters to stop Zouna, sealing Zouna with the Key of Time. The island is not shown in the map included with the Famicom version. Common areas * - Inns found around the map in the original version of Walküre no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu. The player can rest here to recover health and a obtain a password to continue the game. * - Stone circles from the Namco Anthology 2 version that can be used to save the game progress. * - Shops run by Sandras that can be found around the map or hidden in certain areas in the original version of Walküre no Bōken. In later games the shops are replaced by the travelling merchant Zul. * - A stone monument that can be used to warp to four locations. Its destinations change if Valkyrie has the tiara from the Makkou Continent. In the original version of Walküre no Bōken there is one in the Country of Beginning and three in the Afa Continent. Also appeared in The Glory of Walküre as a way to change the map. * - The entrance of an underground dungeon. The original game has one in the Country of Beginning and three in the Afa Continent. * - Areas from the original game where Valkyrie can use a ship or call for the whale for seafaring. Other locations * - Sea from the Afa Continent where Kurino fought against pirates in Sandra no Daibōken. ''Walküre no Densetsu *'Sand Land''' - The first stage. See Afa Continent for more details. * - * - A cave filled with magma. * - A castle where Valkyrie fights against Elecman/Electroman. This castle also appeared in Project X Zone. * - * - * - Sphinmoth. * - The final stage. ''The Glory of Walküre * - The first stage from ''The Glory of Walküre, located southwest of the Endless Desert. * - An area from The Glory of Walküre located southeast of the Endless Desert. * - Area from The Glory of Walküre located in the west of the Endless Desert. * - Area from The Glory of Walküre located in the north of the Endless Desert. * - A cave in a mountain from The Glory of Walküre located northeast of the Endless Desert. * - A castle in a cold region. Valkyrie needs protection against the cold to be able to explore the area. * - Area with several secret doors. * - A dark tower. Valkyrie needs a source of light to be able to see inside. * - A forest with fairies. * - A deep lake that Valkyrie enters to find a whale. * - A forest from where Sandra departs to find an antidote for Valkyrie. * - Desert with several Black Sandras and an underground passage. * - Forest with a Koakuman. * - A dark island with several warps. * - The aerial space where Valkyrie rides a pegasus to reach the Eye of God. * - The last stage. Category:Locations